


Everything else can wait

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [47]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Everything else can wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts).



**James** ...  
  
The fact I was able to creep in here without either of you stirring goes to show how exhausted you both are. Leaning in the doorframe I take in the tangle of limbs, duvet haphazardly slipping to the floor and the possessive grip Alec has on one of your wrists. Even in sleep he can't bear to let you stray far.  
  
I know I could slide in, either side, and you would both welcome me home, but this picture of peace is so rarely witnessed, I don't want to disturb it. Just look, appreciate and feel gratitude that you are both mine.  
  
The strangest memory comes unbidden. Sitting in Kincade's cottage as a child, watching the bluff man's homely wife stitching. The scene could be from a century earlier than the 1980s but for the push button television in the corner showing some vacuous Saturday evening game show. My parents away on one of their many trips, I stay behind with the staff. I didn't mind at all.  
  
This picture is like Nan Kincade's tapestry work. You, Q, are the stiff fabric that provides stability, but on your own you are a roughly painted image full of holes between warp and weft.  
  
Alec, you are the tangled mess of woollen strands, chaotic and fraying at the ends, but every stitch of your life creates order, blocks in the pattern, bringing clarity to the picture.   
  
Q, you hold Alec together. Alec, you patch the tiny voids in Q.  
  
And me?   
  
I am the frame, surrounding you both, protecting and completing this odd creation of a relationship.   
  
I chuckle softly at my eloquent pondering. If you could only hear my thoughts you would scoff, tell me stop being a poncey wanker and get into bed.  
  
Dark eyes flutter open with a soft sigh…

**Q…**

Something on the outer edges of sleep pulls at me. Draws me to surface. Eyes slowly trying to open but sleep still lingers leaving me in between in the place where you never know if you are truly awake or wandering the land of dreams and slumber. 

“James…” I mutter. Even in his sleep, Alec feels me stir and his protectiveness draws me closer to him as if to guard me from the nightmares that haunt our sleep. “When did you…”

I try to focus on your form, but my glasses are discarded on the bedside table and Alec steel like grip on my arm is not going to let me move far enough away to retrieve them. 

“You’re thinking… can tell…” I murmur. Sleep threatening to pull me back under. “Later…”. You push yourself off the doorframe and I am afraid all of a sudden that you are going to leave for some reason.

“Please.” I reach out with my free hand “Bed… not the same without you. We need…” Alec stirs behind me, shushing me with an affirmation that everything is alright and a get your arse in here to you. 

I see that little corner of the mouth smirk pass across your face as you move towards the bed. 

Reaffirmation of our connection for now is first and foremost.

Everything else can wait. 


End file.
